Summer Lovin 2
by reddneckin
Summary: When the girls return to work, something happens to Carson that turns Jonathan Hillstrands life upside down. Not too good at summaries. May be a part 3. Ya'll let me know what you think.


Carson walked out of the OR and tossed her scrub into the hamper. She pulled her gloves off and tossed them into the trash. This was her third surgery today. She walked over to the board and wiped off the name on OR room 3. She had been up for 27 hours straight and was exhausted.

Carson walked to the elevator and pushed the down arrow button. The doors opened and she stepped out and headed to the cafeteria. If she did not get caffine soon, she feared she might hurt someone.

"That stuffs bad for you" said a voice behind her.

"Oh, hey Russell," Carson poured sugar into the cup, then cream. Replacing the lid, she took a deep swig.

"You just come out of the OR?" She nodded.

Russell Hart was a cardiothorassic surgeon, and had been after Carson since he moved here from Seattle. He was tall and built like a brick house. Carson had never asked, but was sure he worked out everyday.

"How about grabbing some lunch later?" Russell hoped she would say yes.

"I would love to Russell, but I really need to get back upstairs. My next surgery is in 20 minutes.

Carson thought he was a first class creep. He had been caught in the stairwell more than once with interns. He had also been accused of raping a woman, which was why he transferred from Seattle.

"So what did the three legged creep want,"Lexi walked up beside Carson who was waiting on the elevator.

"Lunch." The bell dinged and the girls boarded the elevator. Carson pushed 1.

"Among other things." Lexi said. "He is such a fucking jerk."

"Yeah, and I have surgery with him next week."

Carson pulled her phone out of her pocket. She had missed another call from Jonathan. Carson dialed her voicemail and listened to the three messages he had left for her. The last one said that he and Andy were headed out on the boat. He would try her again later.

"This sux" She said as her and Lexi walked into the scrub room."

"What" Lexi said, turning on the water.

Carson started scrubbing her hands and arms, "I missed yet another call from Jonathan."

"Oh, you know they are at sea right? I talked to Andy yesterday." Carson nodded.

"He said he would try me again later. Problem is , I will probably be in there," She nodded her head toward the OR, "and miss the damn call again."

It had been two months since Carson and Lexi had returned from their vacation in Clearwater Beach. Since they came home, she and Jonathan had been playing a game of telephone tag. The last time she talked to him was at midnight on a Friday night two weeks ago in her car on the way home.

Lexi tied Carson's mask and surgical gown and the two walked into the OR.

"So, are you gonna try to call him when you get home."

Lexi looked up at Carson who was standing across from her.

"I guess, whenever I actually get to leave this damn place. I haven't seen daylight in over 24 hours."

The surgery ended, after 14 hours. Lexi and Carson headed toward the locker area.

"Thank goodness this shift is over," Carson said grabbing her duffel bag and purse from her locker.

"So, whats on the agenda" Lexi propped her foot up on the bench she was sitting on to tie her shoe.

"Sleep." Carson said, grabbing her keys out of her purse. "you about ready."

"For sure. Thank God I don't have to see this place for a whole week." Lexi climbed into Carson's suburban and shut the passenger side door.

"You and me both,"Carson said backing out of the parking space.

Carson walked in the house through the garage and locked the door behind her. She was looking through the mail when her phone buzzed. She picked it up and read the text message.

"You home?" It was from Jonathan. She poured herself a glass of tea and walked over to the couch, texting back "Yes finally."

Before she could sit down the phone rang.

"Hey you." She said smiling.

"Hey yourself, damn you are hard to get in touch with."

"This is the first time I have seen the inside of my house in two days. I have my ME exam coming up, and I am scared I wont pass it. I haven't had time to study."

"You'll do fine. Don't worry about it." After a long pause came Jonathans deep voice over the phone, "I miss you."

Carson smiled, "I miss you too. Hey, aren't you suppose to be navigating a boat or something."

"Everyone's asleep but me. Gonna wake Andy up in a sec so I can lay down."

"Sleep sounds great right now."

"Sex sounds better." Jonathan said with a chuckle.

"I am sorry, but this is one time I have to disagree with you." Carson said yawning.

"Well, I better let you run then and get some sleep. Love you."

Carson gasped. He didn't just say that. Her phone buzzed and she hit the button to read the text Jonathan had just sent her.

"Not sure where that came from, sorry."

"That's ok," Carson texted back, "Will try to call you tomorrow."

"Who are you talking to." Andy walked into the wheelhouse and plopped down in the seat opposite his brother.

"Carson."

"Oh, you finally got her." Jonathan nodded. "She sounded beat."

"So what was her reaction when you said "love you" to her?" Andy gave Jonathan a devilish grin.

"She didn't say a damn thing. Shit, I cant believe I said that."

"Well, if its really how you feel man, there is nothing wrong with that. What do you say when king season ends, we figure out how to get to Pensacola, maybe spend the holidays there."

"Sounds good to me brother. You can come take the wheel now, I need some sleep."

Carson slapped the top of the clock to silence the alarm. It was 3am. She had to be in the operating room at 5. She stood up and headed to the bathroom when her phone rang.

"Hey, not sure what time it is there. Hope I didn't wake you up. " Carson smiled and sat down on the bed.

"Its 3am. I have to be in surgery at 5, so I was awake anyway."

"You ok," Carson's tone had Jonathan concerned.

"Not exactly looking forward to this surgery." Carson said.

"Is it complicated."

"No, its not the surgery, its the doctor I am assisting."

"What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing, he's just pushy"

"Has he ever tried anything with you, cause if he has.."

"No, nothing like that." Carson hoped he couldn't sense she was lying. "I gotta run, need to take a shower and get dressed. I will call you later ok."

Carson stepped out of the OR and pulled off her surgical cap and gown.

"Good job today." Russell had come in behind her.

"Thanks," Carson almost mumbled.

"Hey, have you taken your ME exam yet." She shook her head no.

"Well," Russell said pulling her to him, "I can assure you a passing grade, if you are willing to participate in some extracurricular activity."

Carson put both hands on his chest and pushed hard. She stormed out of the scrub room and headed to the elevator.

"Hey, how'd surgery go." Lexi walked up beside her.

"Don't ask," Carson shook her head and stepped on.

"What happened."

"Oh, Russell just assured me I would pass my ME exam if I agreed to sleep with him." Carson's eyes welled up. She always seemed to attract creeps like him

"Well, forget about that. Guess who will be spending the holidays with us."

Carson was standing in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal.

"What time is your shift over today." Lexi pulled a bowl down from the cabinet.

"Four. Hopefully that transplant operation will be over by then."

"Well, can I use the truck to go pick the guys up, their plane lands at three. Then we can come and get you." Carson nodded.

"Good job today Carter. You are one hell of a nurse." Russell stepped up beside Carson.

"Thanks," She mumbled. Russell walked up and grabbed her arm, pulling her to him.

"I wish you would stop playing so damn hard to get. Why wont you just go out with me."

"I am sorry Russell, but I am kind of seeing someone."

He pulled Carson to him and tried to grab her breast, she pulled her knee up and caught him right in the balls, hard. He groaned and straightened up. He grabbed her shoulders and shoved her into the door. She kneed him again, and he slapped her across the face hard.

Carson grabbed the door handle and ran out. Betty, the charge nurse, was standing at the desk.

"Carson, you allright," She nodded and ran to the locker area. Just then, Russell emerged from the scrub room and grabbed Betty by the arm,

"You heard and saw nothing, you understand."

Jonathan's smile turned to a scowl when he saw Carson coming down the hall.

"Oh my God, what the hell happened to you." Lexi ran up to her. Carson didn't realize her scrub top was torn.

"Lets just go home ok." She looked at Lexi with pleading eyes. She really didn't want to talk about it.

Jonathan hugged her. "You ok," She nodded. He pulled her back and looked at her, her lip was bleeding.

"Who did this." She shook her head,

"It doesn't matter. Lets just go ok." Jonathan grabbed some ice from the nurses desk and put it on Carson's lip.

"We are going to talk about this when we get to your house."

Lexi pulled into the garage and shut off the engine.

"Hey, where's your car." Andy said.

"It died finally. Carson and I gave it a proper burial."

"Well, while I am here we can find you a new one,"

Carson walked inside, trying like hell to avoid looking at Jonathan. She walked down the hall to her room and he was right behind her.

"Ok," he said sitting on the bed. "Who the hell did that to you? Who busted your damn lip Carson."

She sighed and turned around.

"I am clumsy ok, I ran into the door"

Jonathan stood up and brushed her hair away from her face, "You do a lot of things well, but lying is not one of them. Now tell me what happened."

Carson told him about Russell and all the times he had tried desperately to get her to go out with him. She told him about his "offer" so she could pass the ME exam.

"Its ok Jonathan."

"No hell its not. Someone needs to teach that little bastard a lesson in how a woman is suppose to be treated." He sat back down on the bed

Carson walked over and sat down on his lap.

"Can we just enjoy these next two weeks please, and not talk about Russell."

"I missed the hell out of you." He said laying her down on the bed.

"Yeah, I missed you too." He leaned down and kissed her.

Carson found Lexi in the kitchen the next morning.

"I didn't expect you to be up so soon."

"I couldn't sleep." Carson sat down at the table.

"Why, whats wrong." Lexi sat a cup of coffee down in front of her and sat down beside Carson at the table.

"Russell could make my life a living hell Lexi. He knows the examiner administering the test. What if he decides to make it so I don't pass the exam."

Lexi leaned over and hugged Carson. "You will pass that damn exam. I know the examiner too, and he owes me a huge favor."

Carson looked at Lexi, "Ok, spill it."

"Well," Lexi said, " Apparently examiner Sam has a problem with drugs. The last operation he did that I scrubbed in on, he was high on heroin." Carson's mouth dropped open. " I told him that if he screwed with me, I would report him to the board. I don't think you have a thing to worry about."

Carson walked back into her bedroom as Jonathan was coming out of the bathroom.

"I couldn't find you when I woke up." He said smiling.

"I couldn't sleep, sorry." She wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed the spot on her lip that Russells slap had busted. "That hurt" She shook her head.

"You know, I wouldn't mind a talk with that guy." He sat down and pulled his boots on.

"I just want to forget it ok." Carson opened her closet door and pulled out an LSU sweatshirt.

"Hey." Lexi said, " I have to make a quick stop at the hospital to pick my schedule up." Carson nodded.

She pulled into the parking space and looked over her shoulder at Lexi, "I am just gonna wait out here ok."

"I will walk in with you," Jonathan said. He was out of the truck before Carson could stop him. She gave Andy a horrified look.

"It will be ok Carson. Jonathan wont hurt him." Andy said, not really sure if he was telling Carson the truth or not.

"Ok, where is this Russell asshole." Jonathan said as he and Lexi stepped off the elevator. Lexi pointed to a dark haired man standing at the door to a waiting area.

"You get yours and Carson's schedules and I will meet you at the car." Jonathan said, and walked over to Russell.

"You Russell?" Jonathan asked him.

"Yes, and who might I ask are you." He said smugly. Jonathan grabbed his shirt collar and slammed him into the wall.

"Your worst fucking nightmare if you mess with Carson again. I am only gonna tell you this once, leave her the fuck alone." Jonathan gave Russell a shove and walked to the elevator.

"You didn't hit him did you." Carson said as Jonathan joined her on the back patio.

"No, I just gave him a stern warning, and if he has a brain in his damn head, he will take it." Jonathan's jaw tightened.

"I hope you didn't just start something. I have to work with that guy,"

"No you don't," Lexi said coming out the back door," you are not on his surgical rotations anymore." She handed Carson her schedule.

"How did you manage that." Carson looked up at her.

"I told you I could pull some strings. You don't have to worry about that conceited bastard anymore."

"You really need to go to the board and tell them what happened Carson." Lexi sat down in one of the patio chairs, "He needs to know he cant get away with that shit."

"It would be my word against his and you know it. Besides, he has all the board members in his back pocket." Carson got up and went inside.

Jonathan woke up Thanksgiving Day to heavenly smells coming from the kitchen. Carson was sliding a huge turkey out of the oven and Lexi was mixing up batter to make cornbread.

"Now that smells good," he said giving Carson a kiss.

"I hope you have eaten cornbread dressing before, because that's what we are fixing." Andy joined them in the kitchen and picked up one of the pies that Lexi had made the day before.

"Oh hell no you don't," Lexi popped him on the ass. "You put that right back on the the counter. That's for later." Andy walked up behind her and kissed her neck, "I was hoping for a different kind of dessert."

"Oh you two get a room before I puke" Carson said handing Jonathan a cup of coffee.

After lunch, the guys helped Lexi and Carson with the dishes.

"What time does the game start," Carson asked plopping down on the couch.

"At one I think," Lexi said, "I hope the Patriots get the shit kicked out of them. I hate Tom Brady."

Andy and Jonathan looked at the girls in disbelief.

"You two watch football." Andy said.

"Of course." Carson said. "you are in the south honey. Its in your damn DNA"

Carson fell asleep on Jonathan watching football. Lexi and Andy were on the loveseat.

"You need to tell me some more about this Russell guy." Jonathan said. He didn't think Carson was exactly telling him everything.

"You mean besides the fact that he's a creep." Lexi said.

"I am worried for her Lexi." Jonathan said. "When Opie season starts, I wont be here to protect her."

Lexi didn't want to betray Carson's confidence but at the same time, felt like Jonathan deserved the truth.

"He has been, shall we say, forward with Carson ever since he came into town. He transferred here from Seattle Grace about a year ago. He has tried his damndest tot get Carson to go out with him."

Jonathan stood up as carefully as he could not to wake Carson up and walked outside. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed his brother Mike's number.

"Well, didn't expect to hear from you, thought you and Andy were in Florida." Mike said.

"We are. Listen, didn't you work at Seattle Grace."

"Yeah about three years why."

"You ever heard of a dude named Russell Hart? He's a heart surgeon."

"Yeah, I have heard of him. Why you askin."

"He works here in Pensacola now." Jonathan went on to tell Mike about what he had done to Carson.

"Not surprised man," Mike said, "That dudes bad news. He raped one of the nurses at Seattle and they told him to either put in for a transfer or they'd fire him. He should have went to jail, but when your daddy's a supreme court justice or whatever the hell he is, I guess you can get by with stuff like that."

"Thanks man. Tell mom I love her, and Happy Thanksgiving." Jonathan hung up and went back inside. Carson was still sleeping on the couch.

"Hey, Andy and I are going to get a head start on Christmas shopping." Jonathan looked at Lexi and laughed.

"Andy hates shopping."

Lexi looked at Jonathan and smiled, "Lets just say your brother is easily persuaded."

Jonathan held his hand up. "Ok, that's about all I need to hear." He shook his head and walked back into the living room.

Carson stirred on the couch and stretched.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep on you." she said.

Jonathan sat down on the couch beside her, "Listen, I talked to my brother Mike earlier."

"He's the orthopedist right." Carson said.

"Yeah, and he use to work at Seattle Grace, with Russell." Jonathan looked at her. She laid her head back against the back of the couch.

"What did he say." Carson looked at him.

"That dudes bad news. He raped a woman and got away with it. Apparently his dad's a court justice or some shit." Jonathan laid down on the couch and pulled Carson on top of him.

"I am worried Carson. It sounds like this asshole refuses to take no for an answer."

"I will be ok."

"I am not too happy to leave you here. I am talking Andy into us staying until Christmas."

"No, don't do that. You need to be with your family. I will be fine." Carson started to get up, but he stopped her.

"I know part of this is you are not used to someone caring about you, but I do."

"I know you do, and I appreciate it, but you cant just put your life on hold. I will be fine."

Carson sat in the exam room feeling pretty good about herself. She knew she didn't ace the exam, but she felt like she had done well enough to get her license. Then if she decided to work for the ME full time, that meant no more Russell.

She got up and started toward the door and saw Russell standing in the hall talking to Sam. She opened the door and walked right past both of them.

"Damn she's fine as hell." Russell said to Sam, almost licking his lips.

"Shes dating someone." Sam said.

"Yeah, I met him." Russell and Sam walked toward the elevator. Russell was not about to admit to Sam that he was more than intimidated by Jonathan. Russell remembered the day Jonathan came up to the hospital and told him to stay the hell away from Carson. This guy had to weigh at least 190, with not a bit of fat on him, and by Russells guess, 6ft 2. Russell knew that tangling with Jonathan could easily put him in ICU.

"When did you meet him." Sam stepped onto the elevator.

"Before Thanksgiving. Told me to stay away from Carson."

"You better listen." Sam said.

"I aint worried. He's a damn crab fisherman or some shit. He lives halfway across the damn country. What could he do to me anyway." The elevator dinged and they stepped off.

"Just the same, I wouldn't borrow trouble. You only have one or two of your nine lives left anyway."

Carson walked into the house with the mail. There was an envelope from the board office. She was staring at it when Lexi came down the hall.

"Hey, are those your scores?"

"Yeah." Carson handed her the envelope, "You look. I am scared to."

Lexi carefully tore the envelope open. She glanced down at the letter, and then looked up at her friend and grinned.

"You passed." The two girls shrieked and hugged.

"See, I told you. You didn't have anything to worry about." Jonathan said.

"I know, but I was scared that Russell had fucked me over good when I saw him and Sam talking in the hall" Carson laid down on her bed. Jonathan's Time Bandit jacket was hanging on the back of the closet door. "You left your jacket here by the way."

"Its ok, I meant to."

"So what happens now." Jonathan said.

"I applied for a job at the ME office. I will know next week if I got it or not."

"You'll get it. I would love to be there with you instead of here in Idaho."

"Its Christmas Eve and you need to be with your family." Carson said.

"You get my package." Jonathan said.

"Yeah, you didn't have to do that." Carson looked at the huge box that sat on the floor in her bedroom.

"The next time I come, I expect to see you in that little red number."

"Well, it better be in the spring. I don't care if you were here right now, there is no way in hell I would put that on."

"Why, is it that cold?"

"Yeah, its 19 degrees, and we are expecting snow flurries, in Florida can you believe that."

"Too bad I am not there to keep you warm." Jonathan sighed. He loved his family, but he would rather be with Carson right now.

"I will be thinking about you."

"Me too. Merry Christmas baby" Jonathan hung up the phone and joined the rest of the family in the huge living room of his mom and stepdads house. His brother David was telling a story about the year that Jonathan and Andy set the Christmas tree on fire and it had everyone laughing. Jonathan stepped outside and lit a cigarette. Andy walked out the side door behind him.

"I thought you had quit that shit," Andy said.

"I did, and don't you open your damn mouth to Carson either" Jonathan took a drag of the cigarette.

"Man I wish we were in Florida. Wouldn't be quite so damn cold." Andy said zipping his coat.

"According to Carson, its 19 degrees and they are expecting snow flurries."

"To hell with this shit." Andy said, pulling his keys out of his pocket. "Lets roll."

Lexi woke up Christmas Morning to find Andy standing over her wearing a Santa hat, and nothing else. He held a piece of Mistletoe over her head.

"Merry Christmas." he said bending over kissing her.

"Well, I did get what I wanted for Christmas after all." Lexi said pulling Andy into bed with her. "Now I feel bad for calling Santa a fat fucker." Andy laughed.

Carson was wrapped in Jonathan's arms. She smelled cigarette smoke on him, but she didn't care.

"Well, looks like Santa was pretty damn good to you this year." Jonathan said.

"Well, big girls can have wishes too you know." She propped herself up on her elbow. "I'm glad you came, I just hope your mom's not upset"

Jonathan shook his head no, "She's the one that suggested Andy and I come here anyway. Guess Andy's moping was too much for her."

Carson got up and grabbed a pair of sweats, "Shit its cold." She looked out the window to see a heavy coat of snow on the ground.

"It snowed" Lexi yelled, "ALOT" She grabbed Andy and they went out into the backyard and immediately started throwing snow at each other.

Jonathan was building a fire when they came back inside. Carson poured four cups of steaming coffee and they sat down in the living room.

"So, how are things at the medical examiners office." Jonathan said.

"Ok," Carson said, "I like it a lot better than the hospital, but I think Lexi misses me being there."

"She probably does. I am just glad you are away from that asshole."

Jonathan and Andy were boarding the Time Bandit for Opie season. They had spent the week after Christmas with Carson and Lexi.

"I hate to leave." Jonathan said. They were at the airport. Jonathan and Andy's flight had been delayed.

"I don't want you to leave either, but you have your job." Carson kissed him. Jonathan had given her an engagement ring on Christmas Day.

"Jonathan, I don't know what to say. There is a lot about me, about my past that you don't know." Carson looked at him, almost with fear in her eyes.

"Everyone has a past baby," He told her. "Mine is not exactly something I am proud of, not all of it anyway."

Carson was sewing up the patient she had just completed the autopsy on. She loved her new job. The days when bodies that had been found in the woods after being there for days were not good, but overall, she loved it. She typed the remaining information into the computer and logged off. The chief examiner had given her the remainder of the week off, and she was grateful to have the next three days, plus the weekend to herself.

Carson was about to shut the lights off and leave the office when Russell came walking in. He was drunker than a skunk.

"You think leaving the hospital was gonna make me leave you alone." He ripped his shirt off and undid the buckle on his belt. Carson tried to step toward the door, but he caught her.

He grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her hard. He ripped the front of her blouse open, and tore off her bra. "God Almighty." He said when her large breasts came tumbling out. He shoved her against the desk and started sucking one of her nipples so hard he drew blood. Carson tried to push him off but he was too strong.

He jerked her skirt up, and shoved two fingers up into her. "That's what I want right there," He pushed her up onto the desk and thrust into her. Carson screamed ,and he punched her. That's the last thing she remembered.

"Time Bandit, this is Andy. What, wait Lexi slow down, I cant understand you." Andy walked out the side door of the wheelhouse. He looked back inside where Jonathan was standing talking to Josh Harris. Andy ended the call and walked back inside.

"Josh, could you go down and grab that new log book for me." Josh nodded and went down the stairs.

"Jonathan, that was Lexi." Jonathan looked at Andy and his expression gave Jonathan chills.

"What, what happened."

"Its Carson. She's been assaulted."

Jonathan tipped the cab driver and almost ran into the hospital. The flight seemed to take forever. He spotted Lexi at the end of the hall.

"How is she." He asked hugging Lexi.

"I don't know, the doctor's still in there." Lexi was crying.

"What the hell happened." Jonathan took a seat by Lexi on the bench outside the room Carson was in.

"That fucker Russell. He raped her." Lexi looked up at Jonathan. "The chief ME found her. They did a DNA analysis right there, so he cant say it wasn't him."

Lexi put her face in her hands and started to sob. Jonathan pulled her against his shoulder.

"She just got away from an asshole just like Russell. She met you and I thought everything would finally be ok."

"So that's what she meant about her past."

"Theres a lot more to it but its not my place to tell you." Lexi stood up as the door opened.

"Mark, this is Jonathan, he and Carson are engaged. Jonathan, this is Mark Tompkins. How is Carson. Is she gonna be ok,"

Mark shook his head. "Shes got some pretty serious injuries Lexi." He said. "I think physically she will be fine, its the emotional scars I am more worried about." Lexi looked at him and nodded.

"You can go in if you want." Lexi pointed at the door and looked at Jonathan, "You go on in, I am going to call Andy."

Jonathan walked into the room and caught his breath. Carson's left arm was in a cast. She had a bandage wrapped around her head, and was bruised. He sat down and picked her hand up. She winced and opened her eyes.

"What are you doing here, what happened, where the hell am I." She started to sit up.

"Lay back down." Jonathan sat on the side of the bed. "You were attacked." Carson laid her right arm over her head and started to sob. She remembered Russell coming into her office and attacking her.

"Babe, I get the feeling that something like this has happened to you before.." Carson nodded.

Jonathan stood up and walked to the window. He leaned over and kissed Carson, "You go back to sleep ok. I will be back in a bit."

Jonathan walked down the hall in search of Russell. He turned the corner and spotted him standing at the end of the hall by the stairwell talking to a nurse.

Jonathan grabbed Russell by the shirt and punched him twice, first in the gut, then the face.

"I told you to stay away from her, you stupid bastard." Jonathan hissed.

Russell was trying to yell for help. The little bitch of a nurse he was talking to had ran off when Jonathan threw the first punch and there was no one at the nurses station. The end of the hall he was on was empty. Russell tried to take a deep breath and it hurt like hell. Jonathan had likely busted his ribs.

Lexi saw Jonathan coming down the hall, drawing his fist in and out.

"Where have you been. Jonathan what did you do?" Lexi stopped in front of Carson's room.

Jonathan pushed the door to Carson's room open, "Was going to the cafeteria, guess I took a wrong turn." He went into Carson's room.

Lexi stepped out of Carsons room as Jonathan was walking down the hall.

"Russells not going to press charges. He's already in enough hot water for what he did to Carson." Lexi said

"Press charges for what."

Lexi held Jonathan's hand up. It had already started to bruise. "I am a nurse remember. I know you beat the fuck out of Russell. Don't worry, I wont say a word to Carson." Lexi started to walk into the bathroom and turned back to Jonathan, "When Rosie told me that a huge man in cowboy boots had beat the shit out of Russell, I pretty much figured out who it was."

Carson struggled to sit up. She was tired of being in the bed.

"Ok, what do you think you are doing." Lexi walked over and pushed Carson back down.

"I am tired of this bed." Carson glared at her. "I want to get up."

"Carson sugar, your pelvis is cracked, you don't need to be trying to walk."

"I fucking hate him" Carson looked out the window. She was told at 16 after the car accident that she would never be able to have children. Now, thanks to Russell, even if she wanted a baby, there was no way her body could handle it.

"Well, you wont have to worry about him anymore. The hospital fired him, and as we speak he is on his way to jail." Lexi fixed Carson's pillow, "That better" Carson nodded.

"Lexi, I heard two nurses talking outside. They said someone very closely resembling Jonathan had beat the hell out of Russell. Is that true" Carson looked at her friend. Lexi was not looking her in the eyes, so Carson knew she was right.

"You need to sleep." Lexi said.

"I am tired of sleeping. I want to get out of this damn bed." Carson looked at Lexi and frowned.

"I am going to find Jonathan, maybe he can calm your ass down."

Carson was released from the hospital. Jonathan and Lexi got her inside and into her room. She hated to admit it, but she was tired and wanted her own bed.

"You need anything." Jonathan took his watch off and laid it on Carson's dresser.

"Just you." she said. He laid down on the bed next to her.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You wont." Carson said looking over at him. "That's one thing I know for certain. " she smiled at him and curled up into his arm.

"There's some stuff I need to tell you." Carson twined her fingers through his.

"When I was 16, I was in a bad car accident." Carson sighed. "The guy I was with was drunk. I was told that the damage to my pelvis was pretty severe, and there was no chance that I would ever be able to have a baby."

"That's ok." Jonathan started to speak, but Carson cut him off.

"I was with someone before I met you." She struggled to sit up. "His name was Cal, and he literally swept me off my feet." Carson got up and walked over to the window. She turned and looked at Jonathan. "He was a first class ass. A spoiled rich kid. His dad was a State Senator, and we were always going to some ball or party at the Governors Mansion. I remember clearly one day, he bought a dress, shoes, the whole nine yards and had it delivered to my house. There was a note in the box that said someone would be over to do my hair and makeup because he didn't want me to look, and I quote, frumpy." Carson shook her head. "We got out of the car that night and he told me that I needed to "act appropriately" Carson looked at Jonathan.

"Well, what did you say to that." He stood up and walked over to the window to stand beside her. She leaned against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I told him I would be sure not to pick my ass, scratch my crotch or take out my teeth until I got home" Jonathan laughed.

"That's not all. He treated me like a child. He would order my food when we went out. If I ordered wine or a beer, he would tell the waitress to take it back and bring me water. " Carson sat down on the bed, and tears formed in her eyes.

"He had some friends over one night, and had been drinking. He was an ass anyway, but when he drank it was worse. He beat me that night, and I spent two days in the hospital. When Lex brought me home, he wanted sex. I had just gotten over some pretty bad injuries, but he didn't care, and he tried to force himself on me." Carson looked up at Jonathan hoping like hell he wouldn't hate her for what she was about to tell him. "He came after me, starting throwing furniture. He came out of the kitchen with a knife. I kept a loaded 38 in the drawer of the coffee table, and I shot him."

"Well, you had to defend yourself Carson, there is nothing wrong with that." Jonathan eased her down onto his lap. "So where is the little shithead now?"

Carson looked straight ahead, "The cemetery." She looked at Jonathan. "I killed him" Carson started to sob. That was the first time she had ever admitted to anyone but Lexi what had happened that night.

The next morning, Carson and Lexi were sitting on the patio drinking coffee. Carson told Lexi that she had told Jonathan everything.

"What did he say." Lexi looked at her friend. Carson shook her head.

"Nothing, he just walked to the window. He didn't say anything to me for the rest of the night. Maybe I shouldn't have told him." Lexi knelt down in front of Carson, "Yeah, you should have. He deserved to know, and you needed to get that off your chest once and for all."

"I feel like shit. Jonathan's not gonna want to be with someone who shot and killed an ex boyfriend, and I cant say that I blame him." Carson got up and went inside.

Jonathan was standing in the kitchen talking on the phone. He had made reservations to fly back to Alaska to finish out Opie season.

"Hey," Lexi walked in the back door, "I didn't think you were up yet." Jonathan was pouring a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, I need to get going." Lexi looked up at him and sighed.

"I hope you understand that Carson had no other choice Jonathan, it was either kill him or he would kill her."

"I know that,"

"Well then tell her dammit. She thinks you hate her now. You know what, to hell with it." Carson walked into her bedroom and slammed the door.

Jonathan walked into Carson's bedroom to find her curled up on the bed. He walked over to the left side and sat down.

"I have to go. I made reservations this morning to fly back to finish out the season." Carson didn't look at him.

"I don't want to leave you, but."

"I understand." Jonathan pulled her up carefully and brushed the hair off her face.

"Carson, I don't blame you for what you did. I will admit, it shocked the hell out of me." He turned her face so she was looking at him, "I don't hate you ok." He started to kiss her. Carson wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down onto the bed.

"Hey, can we do this? I mean, you just got out of the hospital."

"I wont see you again for God only knows how long. " Carson kissed him, "As long as you are gentle and slow, you wont hurt me."

Jonathan sat in the wheelhouse of the Time Bandit. In two weeks, Opie season would be over, thank God. This had been the worse season he could remember. Twice the boat almost flipped over. They almost lost two crew members, one almost being washed overboard by a wave, and the ice was a bitch. Jonathan just wanted to finish the season in one piece and get back home. He and Andy had planned to fly to Florida to see Carson and Lexi.

"You remember after the Captians Tour last year when you pitched a damn fit not wanting to go to Clearwater." Andy stole a sideways glance at Jonathan.

"Yeah, I remember." Jonathan looked at his brother, "So whats your point."

"Just thinking about how our lives have changed man. I never thought you would get over your last divorce, and I never thought I would fall for anyone else." Andy looked at his brother and shook his head. Jonathan was busy texting away on his cell phone.

"So, what's Carson up to today." Jonathan glanced up, "Huh, what."

Andy shook his head, "Never mind man"

Carson laid her phone down and stretched out on the bed. Jonathan had just sent her a text that he and Andy had two weeks and Opie season would end. She got up and headed to the kitchen to find Lexi reading the paper drinking a cup of coffee.

"I sent Jonathan a text. I told him I would know something today." Carson sat down at the table.

"I wish you would let me go with you." Lexi looked at her friend with concern. She had been through so much already, and now this.

"I will be ok. I just want to know, one way or the other." Carson stood up and walked to her bedroom. She sat down on the bed and sighed. A lot hat changed for her and Lexi both since last summer. She got up and showered and dressed.

Carson was sitting on the exam table when Connie, her gynecologist came in. She looked at Carson and sat down in a chair by the door.

"Carson, I am not sure I know how to tell you this." Connie looked up at her. "Your suspicions are right. You are pregnant."

Carson buried her face in her hands and started to sob. "I cant be" She looked up at Connie, "Don't you understand. I cant be."

Carson pulled into the garage of her house and hit the remote to close the door. She got out of the car to find Lexi at the stove. Lexi laid the spoon down on the counter and walked over to her. She wrapped her arms around Carson and let her cry.

"It will be ok." Lexi said. "You need to call Jonathan."

"And tell him what" Carson's head snapped up, her big blue eyes full of tears. "That this might not be his child. That this baby was conceived as a result of a rape?"

Carson went to her room and slammed the door. She slid down onto the floor sobbing. What was she going to tell Jonathan.


End file.
